the dead
by Gothkat
Summary: this is the start of my downfall and the rise and the fall of another' [title may change XP][rated for charterd death slited spoilers for kakashi's gadien]
1. the beginning

A/N: This just and idea I got so please tell me you like it and just so you know my spelling is pathetic 'cos I've got dyslexia.

Disclaimer I own nothing (boo hoo)

Chapter one

Our favourite team was at the monument about to meet up with our favourite sensei,

"Morning Sasuke-temme, Sakura-Chan" Naruto said as he yawned, and on his whisker marked face was a ramen label, chicken flavour.

"Yo"

"OMFG!" even Sasuke joined in on this out burst. Kakashi-sensei was on time.

His eyes, eye, gloomed over. He knew they were shocked to see him on time.

"Well" he didn't sound like his cherry self,

"The sooner we start this mission the sooner it will be over," he stated .

Sakura, being the medic-nin she is, had noticed the drooping eyelid ,the slouched position he was in and the speed at witch he spoke.

"Kakashi did you sleep well? You look tired" concern was written all over her face. Naruto and Sasuke had also noticed their tired sensei, but Kakashi hadn't noticed he was being asked a question, he didn't seem awake till…

"Kakashi-sensei what is the mission today?" Sasuke asked wile -because of Naruto inability to- peeled the label off his face. At the word mission Kakashi seemed wide awake.

"Oh shit" Kakashi mumbled rubbing his eye " Today's mission is simple investigate an area" he sighs and looks over too the monument then he said a little louder "We have to deliver an important document"

All three genin were confused.

"What does document have to do with a investigating?" Naruto asked.

"What? Who said anything about investigating?"

Poor Kakashi was sure he had thought the line about investigating.

Before any of the genin knew it they were off to.. Too… wait they hadn't been told where they were going.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked

and now you have to wait i ends here (looks, sees more) ohh wait i did do more he he he

"huh?" the famous orange book was** not in sight.**

"where are we going, you never did tell us"

"oh well" he sighed and look ed up at the sky "I still see the blood"

"NANI!" all three were getting worried about Kakashi ,no lateness, no cherry attitude, NO BOOK, talking about blood. What was wrong with him?

"oh nothing don't worried," he sped up.

Wile Kakashi was walking ahead -for what ever reason- the three team mates were discussing what might be up.

"well something's up" Naruto as usual was last to notice even this detail.

"we know that baka the questions are 1: where are we going and 2: what's up with Kakashi?" Sasuke was looking at a map to try to figure where they were.

"we could just ask him again see if he doesn't get sidetracked?"

**30 minutes of arguing later**

They entered a forest.

"hay Kakashi!" naruto had a short straw in his hand, "where are we going?"

"The hidden rock village didn't I tell you?" Kakashi replies.

"kakashi why isn't it on the map?" Sasuke still hadn't figure out where they were.

"don't worry I know where I'm going" he looked down and did the weirdest thing. He stepped , no stamped on a spot on the ground.

"what the hell?"

**Nightfall**

"Sensei can we stop here please? we've been walking all day and look it nightfall," Sasuke and Naruto were nodding with sakura to there left there was a -what looked like- a land slide, but there were weeds growing out of it- not recent.

"That looks stable" Naruto said wile him and Sakura were walking over to the landslide

"No please I beg you anywhere else just not here"

Sasuke was the only one who heard this. The Naruto and Sakura had finished setting up camp. Sasuke lead a stiff Kakashi to the camp. To where the hell will begin…

TBC

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

A/N ummm cliffy .Sorry if its a short chapter. Right tell me weather I should continue this or not .I would like to.If i spelt a japnese word wrong tell me and i will crorect it in futre chapters. I have already written the 2nd and 3rd chapter and am in the poses of writing the 4th but if you don't like it I wont post them up thanks for reading wait your still reading this go hurry review I'll be waiting.


	2. Kakashi POV

A/N thanks to my reviewers: KCHuang and …

(looks at reviews) where are the others come on hurry up and review I'm feeling unappreciated (small spoiler for Kakashi's gadien)

Disclaimer: you get the pic

Chapter 2

At the Hokage's office 24hr ago (evening before the story starts)

"so unfortunately we've discovered that Isaga did serive and your mission ids to deliver this to the leader" she handed him a scroll, he didn't take it.

"out of all the teams you chose mine, cant anyone else do it?" he felt numb, he couldn't go back there. Anywhere. Just not **there**.

" no Asuma's and Kunari's teams are in the wave and sand and I don't like or trust Gai, besides you're the only one who knows where it is" the great sanin gulped down some snake.

"fine" he sounded so distant , so cold. On the way home he tried to read the famous book. The words were red. They were falling. Becoming drops of blood, his right hand -his choiri hand- trembled, remembering charging through those rock-nin. Soon the book was shaking soo much. He put it away and looked up his feet lead him to the monument.

"I can't do this" he sat on the now wet ground. He looked up, raining again

Flash back

Obito was crushed, no way of saving. Blood was pouring out of his mouth like a grotesque fountain that had broke. Broke, Obito had broke.

"take my left eye"

"what no I cant" so was Kakashi (A/N broke that is)

"please take it I can't use it now can I?" he chuckled, more blood. Choking.

Then the scene changed, a grown Obito. Limp, his right side was sagging, his face, his eyes. Eye. He was drenched in blood. So pale. Ash white wasn't pale enough to describe this. His left eye- socket, a never ending tunnel, filled with.. With hatred.

"Kakashi" this Obito bellowed " you are a thief" he breathed in. the sound of air escaping the right lung . A heart, beating. Blood, dripping from torn veins ,arties.Kakshi's head pounded. Obito's eye stung. The pain circled in his head, till he wanted to rip the eye from his socket.

Kakashi sat up "it was a dream" he was crying

"why did you curse me so?" he couldn't breath. He pulled his mask down. Full face exposed. Panting. He jumped from roof to roof hurrying to get home. Once in his room he grabbed the picture of his old team.  
"we did you leave me?" he felt so alone. He curled up hugging, grasping on to them.

Flash back/dream

"Rin you don't have to go" a silver haired ANBU leader pleaded.

"Yes I do none of you are midi-nin" she was always so cheerful, always smiling.

Kakashi shot up. He would not let himself dream that. He had let her die. He got care less again. She died in a horrible way, a kunai in the throat. It was aimed at his heart. She didn't have jump in the way. She hadn't said goodbye, he hadn't said goodbye. He was stupid he followed the 25th rule, as always. He had forgot Obito's rule. His friends. He just continued with the mission, hadn't even notice she wasn't following them till afterwards.

He turned onto his front. He flet the scroll, looked out the window, morning.

"better get this over and done with" mask back in place he met with our loveable genin.

(A/N this is a lot like the first chapter bare with me XP)

"Yo"

"OMFG" Kakashi was annoyed that they would be so surprised that he was on time. "well" he really did want this mission over. "the sooner we start this mission the sooner it will be over" he started to doze off, hearing Rin ask him something, than silence. Obito must be late, again.

"Kakashi-sensei" he was brought back to reality.

"what's the mission today?" he remembered all of it, the mission, the dream.

"well its simple" he paused if only it was simple "I've got to investigate and area" he thought he thought. A question floated into his head as he looked at the monument. Did Obito hate him? "we have to deliver a document"

"what does investigative have to with a document?"

Kakashi was sure he hadn't said any thing about investigating.

"what? Who said anything about investigating"

Before they knew it they were out of the gate. Kakashi was going through memories.

Flash back

" I'm scared" Rin was shaking

"it's alright Rin-Chan I'll protect you" Obito nearly yelled

"shut up baka you'll give away our position" Kakashi was staring intently at the rock-nin and charged with choiri

End flash back

He could still see the bodies lying in the grass.

"I still see the blood" he said a little to loud.

"NANI!" he looked around and saw the shocked, confused and quite tired Genin.

"oh don't worry its nothing" Kakashi couldn't stay here. He picked up the pace.

Just over 30 minuets later

"where are we going" Naruto practically whined.

'the worst place imanable' Kakashi thought to himself. "the hidden rock village, didn't I tell you?"

"so why isn't on the map" to Kakashi it looked like Sasuke had been trying to figure out where they were.

' 'cos its not meant to be there' Kakashi thought bitterly, he look down-and though he knew the rock-nin that captured Rin was long gone-he saw that rock-nin's face. He stamped on it. He loathed that face, it started the whole tragedy

Nightfall

They didn't walk fast enough they reached here.

"sensei can we stop here please? We've been walking all day"

Kakashi felt his heart stop. Naruto was heading to a blood filled landslide

"that looks stable" Naruto said wile him and Sakura headed over to the landslide

Kakashi couldn't move. He couldn't feel.

"no not there please I beg you any where just not there. His voice was weak, empty. He felt himself being led to his friends grave, the birth of the curse. His hell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

A/N whoa that was longer please tell me you like it so far I have 1 reviewer (sniffles) next chapter will be up soon


	3. hell on earth

-1A/N computers suck (I had typed up a whole page and was about to save then there's a problem and the program has to close) but thanks to my reviewers I love you

Dis.: don't own don't sue

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura had settled in to her tent and snuggled in to her sleeping bag.

"Sakura could we please stay here?" both Sasuke and Naruto had come in to her tent

"why?" she was fine about Sasuke in her tent but Naruto was another question

"Kakashi's been acting strange."

"yeah there is not way I'm risking getting eaten" only Naruto thought this could happen.

Sakura look at the boys Naruto was scared and even Sasuke looked worried.

She patted at her sides.

"alright"

"Arriegatto" they had never been more thankful in their life.

"So what made you stay here?" Sakura wondered

"well…" Sasuke began

"Kakashi has been taken hostage by the enemy and they put a fake in his place and if we stay near him he will eat us alive!" Naruto's weird and wonderfully entertaining mind came up with.

"BAKA!" Sakura had bashed him on the head.

"arriegatto, Sakura" Sasuke couldn't reach across Sakura to hit Naruto himself.

"well he hasn't been acting like himself." Sasuke had sat up to continue. He was shirtless. (A/N OMG)

"hadn't noticed" Sakura looked dazed and was slightly drooling. Sasuke noticed what Sakura was staring at and put on a shirt (A/N ohhhh)

"let me list the ways.."

"he was on time…"

"he wasn't annoyingly cheerful…"

"He said something about investigating …"

"then denied it…"

"didn't tell us where we are going…"

"the book hasn't been out …"

"he said something about blood…"

"he stomped the ground …"

"he has been distant …"

"and finally," Sasuke finished not minding the amount of times he had been interrupted " he begged not to stay here"

"Really!" Naruto and Sakura hadn't heard Kakashi say this. There was a mini earthquake, they heard a few stones fall and a sob? They huddled together.

"I vote we go and ask him what's up?" Sakura decided

"not it!" both Naruto and Sasuke shouted.

"your coming with me!" she dragged both boys out of the tent and walked to where Kakashi was sitting with crakes by his fist and on of the rocks-they knew where the earthquake came from then. Tears where running down his masked face.

"sensei?" it scared them to see Kakashi breakdown like this.

"huh?" he had looked up. Sakura moved next to him "what's the matter?" she put a arm round him to try and comfort him. All Sasuke and Naruto could do was watch.

"my best friend, I'm sitting on my best friend"

"what, Kakashi no ones here" Sakura was trying her best

"Obito Uchiha died right here beneath me" he tapped the ground by him

"Obito?"

"Uchiha?" Sasuke remember hearing about this disgrace to the clan.

"yes, we were here on a mission "

"what is/was here?" Naruto was so confused.

"start from the beging " Sakura was still comforting him

Kakashi took a deep breath

" when I was little there was a war."

"what the kyubi but that means …" Naruto didn't know about the third great shinobi war.

"no the third great shinobi war, between the rock and the leaf-us- on my team were Rin a medic and Uchiha Obito" he paused " our teacher was the future yodomaine on this mission I had to lead Rin and Obito on my first day as jonin I had to lead three 13 yr. olds to a sabotage mission."

"wait you were a jonin at 13!"Sasuke's jousoly was kicking in.

"don't be jealous it isn't all its cut out to be, my first day as jonin was Obito's last" everyone was lisaning intently "we were sent to destroy a bridge witch I'm sure we will see later,but soon after we got past enemy lines Rin was captured, I was going to continue the mission.."

"Nani! What about teamwork? What about that saying shinobi who don't look after their comrades are worst than trash?"

" I know but Obito whent to save Rin and I came later, we were attacked witched cased me to lose me left eye and get this scar ." he pointed at the said scar "Obito activated his sriengan and we saved Rin, but one of the rock-nin cased a landslide with a tecnique" he knocked on the stone beneath them "this one,it was going to kill me I couldn't see it comeing so Obito he…he pushed me aside getting his right side cought in it, but his some of last words were: tack my eye you need it more than me, so Rin did the procdure but soon after renforcements came and caused this sight before you" Kakashi looked up all three genin were in utter shock.

"so that's not your eye" Naruto was flabbergasted

"how am I related to Obito" Sasuke thought Obito was a hero not a disgrace-as he had been told.

"oh im so sorry I didn't know" Sakura felt so guilty for setting up camp here.

Kakashi felt lighter"look lets just get some sleep we'll reach the village tomorrow" Kakashi really needed to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N who loved that tell me let me hear you shout it

I think he would cry because his emonaial wall is/has broken :

He has to go to the hidden rock village where he killed meany people.

He is seeing the bodys of the dead-who he killed.

He had that dream of Obito calling him a theif witch i belive that Kakashi must of thought he was untill convinced otherwise by maby yodamaine or rin, so this dream brought back them memories.

He is as he said on top of his best friend and that grotest fountain.  
and if the students caught him i think he would say the truth(his past) becase they remined him of his old team, whom he could tell anything.

thanks i just had to clear that up.R&R


	4. anbush

-1A/N I still have no reviewers except KCHuang and femaleninja thank you

dis.:I don't own naruto im not rich or a good drawer look on if you don't believe me I am gothkat XP now to the story.

0o0o0o

Kakashi managed to sleep after the whole drama from the past 10 minutes.

Dream

Team yoldie were fighting Zabuka (from the wave country)

Both teams were so alike

Kakashi woke up. Morning, he got up and met with Sasuke-who was making breakfast- and Naruto -who was tied to a post.

"why do I have to be tied to a post!" Naruto whined wile struggling.

"because," Sasuke took a deep breath " I will not risk you ruining breakfast, or eating it all, "he paused to look at Naruto "Again!" Kakashi chuckled Naruto was so much like yoldie (4th hokage).

"where Sakura?" he was in his usual perky mood.

"getting changed" Naruto started drooling -because of the idea of Sakura changing or the smell of food they didn't know.

"morning boys."

After breakfast

"come on we should head off"

"Sensei could you tell us more about your old team" Sakura put on the puppy dog eyes "please?"

Sasuke shook his head and walked ahead-way ahead.

"we were just like you guys in every aspect I was the Sasuke of the group Rin was the Sakura and Obito was the Naruto, even the love triangle was the same" Kakashi ran on head he sensed more ninja where Sasuke was. Kakashi ran. Halt. Sasuke was being held hostage by a kunai to the throat . The one holding the kunai seemed very familiar but kakashi didn't have time to think about that, all he knew this guy was a rock nin that made him a demon on earth.

Sakura and Naruto had caught up with Kakashi, and spotted the position Sasuke was in.

"Don't worry Sasuke-Kun we'll save you" tears were welling up in her eyes. Shinobi don't cry shinobi don't cry shinobi don't cry. She keep chanting.

Kakashi was going full out , shringan and powering up chiroi.

"don't even try that, or the boy dies!" the man belted out a huge laugh. Kakashi started to use the water dragon teuique. That laugh disturbed him.

"Don't he has th.. "Sasuke had a kunai lunged down his throat he couldn't continue. He looked shit scared.

Kakashi lowered his hands "what do you want?" if he could of he would of spat at the man before him.

"I want you to tell dear godamaine (5th hokage) that the village of Isaga (don't know the real name for the rock village) has a new leader, so we don't want your peace treaty, it's war!" and with that the Isaga-nin disappeared in a whirl of leaves-leaving Sasuke panting for breath.

"so be it" he mumbled "come on we have to go" Naruto had run off after the nin. "Naruto don't" before anyone could any thing they were heading to the hidden village.

20 jonin possibly more jumped them. Ambushed.

"chiroi!" both Kakashi and Sasuke charged into the crowd. Blocked. Diverted. Avoided.

"kage busin no jitsu!" they were no longer out numbered. Sakura uprooted a tree to swing at the rock-nin. A trap was tripped, sending hundreds of kunai in their direction. After failing to doge the first few, team 7 did the only thing they could: protect their vital organs and prey.

0o0o0ooo0o0o

A/N I thank all those who read this sorry if this is short but it's a gooden I would like people to guss who the mystery person who is familiar to Kakashi and Sasuke knows something about him and if you notice the other clue I will dedicated the next chapter to you. R&R R&R R&R


	5. It Begins

-1A/N I'm sorry about the small update last time and this time . I still only have a few reviewers for this and its for them I'm still typing. And dam school its stared again and my GCSEs.

Thank you. Did you people reading but not reviewing (glares at them) notice the clue in the last chapter?

0o0o0o0o

"where am I? What happened?" a white room surrounded Sasuke. The previous events came rushing back, he shot up.

"that means…I've got to tell…" as he started to get out of the bed Tusande pushed him back down into the bed.

"Sasuke down over exert your body," she looked clam. Good news.

"how long have I been out?" he thought of the rock-nin and their mention of war.

"two weeks"

"Nani!" 2 weeks he couldn't be live it. "we need to protect the village!" he started getting up again.

"start from the beging, protect the village from what?"

Kakashi's room

"Uhg!" Kakashi's head pounded.

"bout time your awake" he was chewing his sepon (sp?) … again "bar night was getting boring"

"wow so funny" Kakashi sat up "how long have I been out?"

Genma chewed some more before answering. "2 weeks dude you were battered me Gai Raidou and Shinuze (sp?) had to get you.

"whoa Gai helped great he will brag for ages." Kakashi looked at the bed side table, a green jump-suite "I hope he isn't running around naked" Genma noticed what kakashi was looking at

"I think he thinks it's a present, but ignoring that what happened?"

Kakashi stared to rember bits, the bit Sasuke was about to say something. what was he going to say . Kakashi needed to know.

"Genma what room is Sasuke in?"

"why don't think your going to see him yet, not with that leg." Kakashi looked down at his leg, it was in a splint. "you an't going to walking on that at lest minimum till tomorrow, aren't you meant to know that.."

"don't say it!"

"…genius" this was dragged out.

Sakura's room.

"Shinuze can't I be discharged now I would like to see Sasuke-Kun, I'm really worried about him. Do you know weather he's woken up yet?" Sakura's arms had now healed, thanks to Shinuze. "oh I don't know maybe tomorrow," she had been told not to let Sakura visit Sasuke in case it made things worst.

Sakura really wanted Sasuke to Be alright. Naruto walked into the room (the kuybbi (sp?) had healed him)

"Naruto could you see how Sasuke-Kun is doing?" Naruto felt an arrow through the heart.

"soon, I heard he and Kakashi just woke up, anyway, how are you?"

Sakura was relived Sasuke and Kakashi were awake they were all…

All three rooms at once

A huge crash. Crumbling, sinking, the hospital was sinking.

"shit!" Screaming, running, doors, light. Safe.

"everyone one out ..Good" Tusande was checking everyone got out.

Outside they could see Iruka holding a bloody Kunai and next to him a decapitated rock-nin with his hands still in the ground.

" I tried to tell you Hokage the village hidden in the rocks has declared war on us!"

"what again, what a drag" (around Shikamaru too much) "increase the guards at the gates, all spare ninja, not critically injured, report to the gates. Move it!"

"Hai" the injuries forgotten they headed to the gates.

When they got the gates a team of rock-nin were there and the one leading the team was no other than…

0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o

A/N ohhhh I'm evil that is one bad cliffy well school starts tomorrow with a new uniform its disgusting so updates may take longer feel free to guess who the one leading the team is In a review.

Till next time folks


	6. who is this person

-1A/N the reason for the evil cliffe is people weren't reviewing so evil cliffe more reviews.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

"you're the one who threatened Sasuke!" Sakura would avenge her Sasuke.

"no…no it c-can't be I-I watched you die" Kakashi was completely gob smacked.

"Sasuke what did you want to tell us about him?" Naruto was in his serious mood, seeing Kakashi gob smacked wasn't an ofen acurence.

"He has the shringan witch means he is…"

"Uchiha" Kakashi couldn't belive this. Shuikin in all directions, the enemy had sprang into action, sakura had lunged toward the uchiha leader. She got held back.

"I have a score to settle with him" Kakashi wouldn't use shringan ,he didn't need it, he would beat Obito himself, without help. Strained leg forgotten- he jumped into the trees, shielding himself. Threw three kunais, a tap on the shoulder. Obito, he grabbed Kakashi's neck.

"Kakashi what are you doing use the shringan !" Genma just managed to dodge a kunai. "tack this" the last of the team was down that left Obito.

"Kakashi eh?" Obito spat venously "you're the one who cased these scars!"

"What are you talking about I didn't do anything"

"you and your team left me to die!"

"Obito, we were on the same team" Kakashi was feeling the pressure on his neck getting tighter.

"who is Obito? I am Iwasai of Isaga, leader of Isaga."

"No!" Kakashi felt himself being ripped apart. He was loosing his best friend to the demons of earth. "no you are Uchiha Obito of Kanoha part of team flash!" confusion spread over 'Iwasai's' face

"no ever science I can remember I was in Isaga" his grip was loosening , slightly.

"what was your earliest memory?" Kakashi knew the old Obito was there he just had to find him.

"I remember rocks," for some reason Iwasai found it made scence to tell Kakashi his memories. "rock, light, a face, mum" this confused Kakashi to no end Obito's mum had been in Kanoha, him and Rin told her what had happened when they got back. "she took me home showed me something I had a hold of it was one of them I grabbed off of my attacker" As he was talking he had pointed to Kakashi's headband.

0o0o0

"what are we going to do? are they just talking?" Naruto was saying pointing at the commotion.

"I think we should let Kakashi-sensei deal with it he said something about a score to settle anyway" Sakura was remembering what she had been told.

"we cant do anything anyway if we try anything Kakashi will be killed I guess we have to wait till Kakashi is let go"

0o0o0

Kakashi had figured out what was going on in Obito's head.

"let me guss some of your injuries, crushed right side missing eye…" Anger rose in 'Iwasai'.

"YOU YOU TOOK IT DIDN'T YOU!" Kakashi could feel his breath leaving him. "YOU WANTED TO FIND OUT IT'S SCERETS"

0o0o

"he's not doing anything" Sasuke was getting worried.

"Hatake Kakashi stop playing around and use the bloody shringan," Tusande quietened down a bit "Genma if you please."

"right away ma'am" Genma chucked his needle towards Kakashi headband, reviling Obito's eye.

"YOU THEIF YO U STOLD IT" Kakashi froze the words 'you thief' echoed in his mind he couldn't move, resist. Darkness. ' am I dead? Is it over can I rest?' his thoughts were interrupted.

"He's breathing." Genma, so he wasn't dead.

"that's good" Sakura, so caring.

" I knew he'd be o.k."

"shut up dope you were the most worried"

" and you did so much Sasuke-temme" didn't take a genius to figure out who was arguing.

Kakashi sat up and looked around still on the 'battle field'. Genma, Tusande, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto as around him as well as Obito. Tied up and struggling.

"great your up.." Tusande started

"welcome to the world of the living" Genma had blood trickling down his face.

"Genma" Tusande was having a hard time trying to restrain herself from hitting Genma in the face "shut up I have to tell Kakashi the plan"

"why am I fritend by that?" Kakashi had a good idea what the mission would be.

0o0o0o0o

A/N there you get your answer I will try and update every weekend but don't bet on it I have to work on an original piece of writing for my coursework so its really hard.


	7. the end of the tunnal

-1A/N I had to do soo much this week. I bet you weren't expecting that were you (the last chapter) Ha ha.I have missed so meny of my shows as well( sniffles.)

(mood swings gotta love 'em)

0o0o0o

"what!" Kakashi was so annoyed with the hokage. "your telling me I have to go back to the hidden rock village threaten my best friend life and just to make it worse he has to be tied up the whole way!" Kakashi was getting angry.

"glad you understand well Genma, Kunari and Asuma will be with you bye." Tusande mange to avoid a handful of Shuikin stars.

"granny Tusande! What we will be doing?" Naruto could scence a high level mission coming.

"well I guess you could go to" Tusande could hear a big bottle of sake calling her.

"the sooner this is done the better" Kakashi grudgingly got up and the (… The wait I know this starts counting on fingers Kakashi, Genma, Kunari, Asuma, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto ) 7 and a thrashing Obito made there way to Isaga (again).

When everyone was brod with the silence

"so Obito tell us about your lovely adventure with the rocks" Genma had 2 reasons for this and they were both annoying Kakashi.

"your earliest memory" Kakashi wanted to know why Obito didn't use his real name.

"no" Obito was his old stubborn self, so Kakashi was about to use the same ways he used to use when…

" you're an Uchiha aren't you.?" Sasuke wanted to know weather or not he was the only decent one left.

"no I am not" the name Uchiha meant nothing to 'Iwasai'

"you have the shringan I've seen it that means you're an Uchiha" Sasuke didn't want to be lonely anymore. He showed his shringan to prove what he was saying.

"Sasuke drop it" Kakashi didn't want Sasuke to start a fight with the bait.

"what did you call your self again Iwasai was it ?" Kakashi was going to interrogate him and thought it would be better to use the fake name.

"yes, why?" Obito was confused he suspected something and he didn't like it.

"do you remember a girl with stripes on her face?"

"no should I?" where they trying to make him belive that stupid story about him being a kanoha-nin.

"what would you remind you of your true self I wonder?" this was going to happen, Obito would remember espially if Kakashi had anything to say about it. Step. Step, Kakashi could hear someone. Genma held Naruto back ,Asuma held Sakura back and Kunari held Sasuke back. A kunai, through Obito's binds.

"kuso, Genma watch Obito Kunari watch the genin, Asuma you me enemies. Get the picture!" both got ready for battle. (A/N as you might of noticed I cant do fight scenes oh well) Chiori and knkule dusters charged.

Everyone was chasseing the Isaga's closer to the village. Kunai, stars, shadow windmills flying in all directions.

"summoning jitsu , Pakkun go ahead slow them down!" they were so dead. Pakkun left his sight. They reached the landslide but no one noticed this for..

"doton iyayadoku zush!" a huge pile of rocks were heading to Kakashi, blinded by anger. In our annoying 'Iwasai' some thing snapped in to palace.

Flashback

Kakashi hit the ground. he felt himself being pushed, he turned .

"some genuis you are cant dodge a few stones"

Kakashi turned to Obito , that grotest fountain that was - is- his rival and friend .

End flash back.

That same fountain faced Kakashi now.

"some genius you are cant dodge a few stones." Obito now knew who hw was.

"Obito don't die , not again, please."

"doton ret…argh!" a signal Kunai was logged through this mans chest, but it wasn't an ordinary kunai the shape was different it caved in at the three pointes also it had writing on the handle. It said something like ' hope this helps Arishia-sensei'

"I see you still have that special Kunai" Obito's voice was goring weaker.

"doton retsudo Ienshou!" the rock -nin pushed Asuma in the way of the upcoming kunai but he couldn't avoid the Angry, lethal Kakashi.

Naruto just saw a pile of rocks crush what little was left of Obito, Kakashi turn just in time to get a horrible flash back

Flash back

Rocks falling. One hitting where Obito's face was, but he had to keep going he still had a mission.

End

The same thing was happening.

"abort mission retreat!" Kunari yelled. Pulling, guiding a reluctant Kakashi.

0o0o0o

A/N hay I updated earlier than I said I would enjoy it if anyone doesn't review they meet Obito's fate (insert eveil cackling) R&R, R&R please . also for some reson when i listened to lying from you by linken park i tought this would go quite well with it (Obito and Kakashi) so,

if any1 wants they can write a side story if they want XD


	8. the last breath

A/N I hate computers this is the 2nd tine I am typing this.

This is my first funeral scean( I haven't even been to one) so bear with me. This chapter is in Kakashi's P.O.V

0o0o0o0o

Once again I was dealing with the lost of Obito. Once again I was in front of his grave . Once again people were talking about, things they remember about him. there's on glares, no Rin leaning against me, no hand on my shoulder. There are less people .this time Sakura is crying her heart out , she is leaning on Sasuke.

No one here know what they are talking about. No one here knew Obito no one knew he loved Rin , no on knew that he and I ,in that one day had gone for enemies to best friends, no one knew he was always better than me, no one knows he was the one that was late , no one knows Chiori was perfected by him.

They are here for their own reasons:

Tusande, she had to

Genma, remembered him from the academy

Raidou , also remembered him firm the academy

Sakura, had watched him die

Sasuke was saying goodbye to the last of his decent family

Naruto wanted to thank Obito for saving me

Even I didn't know who Obito had become.

Each person was laying down flowers, saying their last words to Obito.

" he will be missed" Tusande placed a white rose, as did Genma and Raidou

"later mate"

"yeah later"

"you were too kind" Sakura leaned closer to Sasuke. I'm glad he realised he loved her in time, be fore it's too late.

"thanks for letting us keep our sensei, we owe you one" having been told how alike they were Naruto left a Ramen pot amosed the flowers.

"You were one of the best Uchiha there will never be someone like you" Sasuke left an uchiha fan amosed the other offerings.

I go to say my final words I will never get this chance again but…

"I will never be able to say good bye, for every day I live so do you" I placed a red rose down, blood

"Rin cant but I think she can say hi" I placed a pink rose, love "Sensei cant say either so I …" the final flower was never placed down, a dazzling yellow rose, dropped. Dropped on to the hard, cold, unforgiving ground.

0o0o0o0o

A/N I hope that was good

0o0o0

"there's an attack at the gates" Gai was covered in wounds , wounds only obtained in war. "the rock is attacking"

I couldn't belive this.

"we are laying Obito to rest today" I was forming- without realiseing - chiori and shringan-Obito- were ready and rearing to go.

At the gates no longer there. All of Isaga there adults teens even children. My anger reached its peek. They underestimated me, they sent children to fight me, THE copy-nin, child of the white fang and they sent children!

" Destroy the village leave on serivers get the Itkage back at all costes !"

There we go no control. I ran through the crowd. Thank you Obito for this teqine, so useful.1 fifth down. chageing hundres of kunai my direction, doge. Another fifth down chargeing at the enemy 3rdchiori charged 3rd time charging thrugh the crowd 3rd fifth down. 4th chiroi, my final time, most gone. one left he is lomming over me I have little chakra left I should be out cold.

Naruto's down ,trying to get up. Sasuke is pulling kunai out, thinking its over Sakura is healing Genma, everyone else is down. Wow I Must have been pissed off.

I look at the face threatening me life.

Flash back

"She won't talk" an unseen ninja said.

"nah she's tough"

"lets make her" the person turned to face his partner his eyes were nothing but hell

end

That face faced him. This man will suffer.the only way I knew how .Chiori. I could only charge a little in my hand..

"the great jeark Kakashi cant beat a little rock nin" Obito was there along with..

"come on kakashi-kun if you cant do it no one can!"with rin.

"show us you earned the title genius" yodamaine had come as well.

"show them what the hatakes are made of!" even my farther was encorgeing me.

I looked up, the great leader had tow hands plunged inside him one in his skull and one in his chest. I felt something in my right hand his heart.

"that's m'boy"

"I knew you could do it"

"I'm proved wrong"

Even yodamaine was chukling. I feel my heart stop, my cells die my breathing stop the flow of blood stop. I'm not worried I'm not alone anymore

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

a/n this isn't the end there are 2 more chapters. Half way my computer busted and even with the caps lock off everything is in capitals, don't hate me for it hate my computer.

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R please!


	9. the great always fall

-1A/N the puntiultmate chapter please don't kill me I know I killed Kakashi but please don't kill me I still have to do the happy ending Kakashi gets.

0o0o0o

Sakura's point of view

I have only been to 2 faunal before. I am sobbing uncontrollably. I am leaning on Sasuke we have found we cant live without the other, but the fact Sasuke loves me cant bring that old smile to my face. I look around, Kakashi you had so many friends. There are loads of people here:

Gai

Kunari

Asuma

Anko

Iruka

Genma

Radiou

Shiuze

Tusande

Jiraija

Team Gai and the rookie 9 also a few oldish villagers I didn't know

The messages on your grave fit you so well, they read:

you were late for everything, the only thing you were early to was your grave

You knew 1000s of Justus, your only orinagnal kill you

Every one is talking about you, about how great you were. Why do the great always fall?

When the boys, my boys fight you would stop them and tell me its alright and every thing would be ok. What if they fight again? What if it gets out of control? What will happen then? People are saying goodbye.

Gai is up first, he looks ok in black not freakish at all " we shall be forever tied my friend"

I've never seen him talk normally, or call you friend before I guess your death is hitting people hard, there wasn't even a good guy pose.

Kunari " the bar will be boring without you" she ran to Asuma she is bawling , oh there also a couple, it seems everyone else has found the one thing I don't think you did, love.

"ditto mate ditto"

"aw no more blood!" that Anko is really scary, she creeps me out.

"there will be a lot more Genin passes now"Iruka just reminded me of the fact we were the first team you passed

"Bye bar night" Genma, of course

" no more lateness" that's a point I will never hear your stupid excuses. I never did find out why you were late, or why you used such dumb reasons. I wonder what you meant by ' the road of life'

One by one people finalise your death meaning g I will never see your face, find out why you were late, I will never see that eye of yours curve up when you smile. Never ever ever. I cry harder

Naruto's P.O.V

I am leaning on Hinata. We have been together for a week now. Thinking about it I have never seen you go on a date before , but that may have been why you were late. Radiou has finished placing down a white rose and saying his final words.

Shiuze places down her offering and walks away saying only " good bye my old friend"

Old lady Tusande has only just arrived, she cut in front of ero-senin.

"sorry I'm late a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around" I grinned, me and Sakura knew what to do.

"LIER!" we both shouted at the top of our lungs this caused even Sasuke the smile, just a bit.

"but seriously" Tusande ignored our out burst, just like what you did. " Kakashi, the great copy-nin copied his first team, an early grave" I could of cried I really could of, I mean she was right she was really right he said Obito died at 13, at least to your knowledge, Rin well if she was alive wouldn't she be here, and we all know what happened to yodamine. I hug Hinata.

" this next book" Jiraija held out a famous little orange book " is for you - the biggest genius pervert" that is when it really hit me. I would never see you reading the little book, I don't think you ever finished it, now you never will. I feel tears running down my face I cant control it. Hinata hugs me once more. A hand on my shoulder, I look up at Sasuke he smiled weakly.

" you were worthy to be Gai sensei's rival" Lee struck the good pose.

" lee stop making a fool of yourself!" Neji dragged the bug eyed fuzzy browed weirdo away

"bye miss you" Tenten was holding on to Neji. I heard she had enough of Neji ignoring her so she justed sonnged him and now they've been together for a fortnight.

I can't take it anymore

Sasuke's P.O.V

Naruto was losing his composer. I was just about keeping mine, but I knew every time I used the sharingan you would live on through it just like my family. Every time I use the chiroi- your move-your power would flow through me.

Ino heads to the grave. It was laden with flowers some white, some red and even a yellow rose, dieing.

"bill board brow told us a lot about you laters" Sakura didn't even flinch at the nickname , I hope she's O.K.

"the drag of life's gone"

"all the BBQ in the world is yours" two ways , One meaning. Your gone.

"none of us saw your face now we never will"

"your not gone your part of the earth we walk on"

"arriegato for saving Kanoha and Naruto-Kun"

Team Kunari had just come up. There were two elders from the village, I didn't know them. I wonder if they were the old ladies you would mention in your excuses. I wonder if you even knew them at all?

" the Hatakes will always be treasured in this village." I wonder why they put down a fang instead of a flower, its pure white, I also wonder why they said Hatakes instead of Hatake did you have a sister? or maybe a brother? Guess I will never know.

Teams 7's turn to say goodbye.

" thanks for being there and letting us pass" Sakura placed down the flower her name referred to upon the mass of white red and yellow roses.

"can't forget the 1000 years of pain, you were always a joker"

I couldn't say anything, nothing fit , nothing I could of said made sense not even goodbye. All I have known is revenge but here I cant avenge you, you died killing the enemy. He is already dead. I can't do anything.

After the funeral I think of something perfect, I return to the grave and carve upon it a lighting bolt;

cut in half

0o0o0o0o0

A/N I know I know not quite the happy ending but do not fear there is one small chappie left. So let me live that long please btw there are my favriote couples in this chapter so I had to fit them in somehow XD. If you want to understand the old villagers read my other Kakashi story ' why I, Kakashi ware a mask'.


	10. the happy ending i promised

A/N this will be dedicated to KChung cos she reviewed the most thankies. this is the last chater i will miss wrighting this oh wey im typing up a story called net chat.you can guess whats its about XP. this is the happy ending i promised.

0o0o0oo00o0

in the afterlife

" Kakashi you really don't know how to look after your self do you?" Rin was tending to a cut Kakashi had got.

"how's Naruto?"

"yeah how's my EMO cousin?"

"thats it show them not to mess with the hatakes !"

Kakashi justed chuckled.

"hay whats funny jerk!"

" I didn't know we were friends 'Iwasai' " he got a head bashing for that remark.

"ow! now i know how Naruto feels!"

"so what's he like ?" yodamine was eating... yup you guess it ramen.

"you!" he chuckled again. it was the truth.

" well did you show them what the Hatakes can do?

"hella more than you did" he had the cheekist smile on his unmasked face, " daddy!"

To kakashi all was right with the world.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N I told you there was a nice ending btw he isn't worried about Naruto and the others becase well there allright AND they found love, but sorry for the short chapter bye! Don't forget to read my other stories.


End file.
